


Fine Line

by ThePackWantstheD



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, best friends fix the dummies problems, highschool, teen!Cast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePackWantstheD/pseuds/ThePackWantstheD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a scientist is too dumb to realize his mistake and a mage has self confidence issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fine Line

The lunch table was quiet when Xephos sat down - void of the usual arguments and laughter. He glanced around before questioning, "What's going on? Did someone get hurt?"

"Lalna and Rythian got paired up for a project third hour," Sjin answered, glancing back quickly to make sure neither boy was approaching - Rythian in line with Zoey to get ice cream and Lalna still in line for lunch - as if the words were treason.

"That's nothing new," he replied, confused as to why that had caused such a reaction from the group. "Mr. Pattillo always puts them together. They work well and make great projects. Remember that castle they built for our Medieval unit? With the working gumball canons and everything?"

"Yeah but," Nilesy murmured, "Rythian asked for a new partner."

Xephos paused.   
As much as they pretended to hate each other, neither Rythian or Lalna had ever asked for a new partner. Which had led to...   
"Is Lalna okay with that?" questioned Xephos, glancing back where he could just spot the blonde speaking to Lomadia as they waited.

Sjin shrugged, "He said he didn't care but you know how they are about each other. Lalna's probably just pissed off because Rythian thinks he's better then him or something."

"Stupid stubborn boys," Honeydew sighed.

"Indeed friend."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello friend," Xephos greeted as Lalna dropped next to him. "How was English?"

"Boring per usual," Lalna drawled as he sat down. "Thank got it's chem now or else I may fall asleep."

Xephos gave a small chuckle before they went quiet, settling into silence as they did the start up question on the board.  
After a moment, Xephos spoke again, "So what happened with Rythian?"

Lalna groaned, "Fucking - Why does everyone keep asking that? I don't even-"

"Lal." Xephos's voice was still classroom appropriate in volume, but commanded Lalna's attention in a way that made his mouth snap shut. "Be serious. This is me your talking too."

Lalna paused, messing with the ever present goggles on his head nervously. He paused before speaking softly, "I don't - I didn't do anything out of normal. So why does he suddenly hate me again?"

"Are you sure you didn't do anything?" Xephos questioned.

"Positive! I made fun of his magic shit which obviously led to the usual arguments of magic vs. science, told him I was better then him-"

Xephos interrupted him with a groan, "Lal, honestly, you realize whats wrong right?" The acclaimed genius just blinked at him, confusion all over his expression. "You told him you were better then him. You know he's been weird about that since that thing with Zoey."

Realization dawned on Lalna's face. With a groan he let his forehead smack against his science book, "I am such an idiot."

"Well, genius doesn't mean good with your secret boyfriend."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

The bus was already roaring with the sounds of her upper and lower classmen when Zoeya stepped onto the bus. She made a beeline for Rythian when she saw him, launching herself into the seat. She landed in his lap with her feet dangling off the edge.

He wrapped his arms around her instinctively, keeping her from falling as he blinked in confusion. When he realized it, she slid off his lap satisfied with making him smile for the first time since his argument with Lalna.

Zoey snuggled against him, dropping their bags to the floor as she brought her legs up onto the seat with them. She was quiet for a moment, listening to the steady scratching of his pencil as he tried to do his homework from mythology even though he had his writing arm around her at a weird angle.   
She didn't comment on the absence of Teep from their back corner of the bus, attributing it to Rythian taking his frustration with Lalna out on the blonde's younger brother.

"Rythian," she murmured after a while, feeling the violent rock as the bus started, "what happened with Lalna? Things were so good between you, you were happy again."  
He froze, his hand digging into her shoulder where he held her but she chose to ignore the pain in order to spare him the guilt on top of his already bubbling stomach of bad feelings.   
She nuzzled her head against his side, "Ryth, come on. You can tell me anything. You're my bestie since the nestie and until our restie remember?"

He sighed before she felt his body relax, his grip loosening, "It's nothing, Zoey. You-You like me more then Lalna right?"

"Of course! I think Xephos would be upset if I tried to steal his best friend from him too." The laughter that bubbled out of him made her smile grow. After a moment she said, "You're not really mad at him right? Because you're so happy whenever he's around, Ryth."

"I'm not..." Rythian answered. "I'm just a little frustrated. I'll call him later to make it up to him."

"That's good," she declared.

Rythian hummed, "It is. Why don't you let me see your notebook so I can read the next chapter of your story? You never let me find out what happened."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zoey was sprawled along Rythian's living room floor with him, their homework stretched out in front of them, when the door bell rung.

"I got it!" Rythian called, jumping to his feet before his mother could make it to the door. She watched as he swung it open, both of their eyes widening when they found Lalna behind it with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. "Lal?"

Lalna hesitated for a minute before rushing out, "I am such a fucking idiot and I'm so sorry. Fuck, I am not better then you at all because every time we fight it seems to be my fault and -"

Zoey let out a squeak as she watched Rythian grab the front of Lalna's shirt and pull him into a kiss. With her hands pressed over her mouth in an attempt to silence her squeals, she saw Rythian pull away after a moment. He leaned his forehead against Lalna's before murmuring, "I hate flowers, idiot."

"Sorry I didn't have time to go grab a magic candle," Lalna answered. Zoey could see him rolling his eyes as though exasperated, but he was gripping Rythian's shirt without any indication that he would let go.

She watched the steady rise and fall of their chests for a minute, whispered words being exchanged between them as they fought in the weird way of there's that was actually them making up, before standing up.

Creeping into the dining room, she grabbed her phone and snapped a quick picture before sending it to Xephos with a quickly typed caption:

'They made up :)'


End file.
